Bobbi Pendragon the Third
by Emerald Writer
Summary: A story of Bobby Pendragon's greatgranddaughter. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Second Earth  
"Okay grandpa, see you then!" Bobbi waved to her great-grandfather and skipped off out of the subway station. It was the year 2080, and Saint Dane was finally stopped.

In the Only left building in Ibarra, Saint Dane (Or Renaldo, as he was known on his home planet) was put in a jail that he would not be able to escape from for all of his life. 

Bobby Pendragon smiled lightly and waved. He wheeled his wheelchair into hte elevator that took him up to his appartment, and waited for Bobbi to get home.

"Hey, Bobbi!" Bobbi's friend, Francesca, called to her. "What took you so long? The bell rang 10 minutes ago! We have to get to class." Francesca  
grabbed Bobbi's arm and ran to class with her.

"Sorry I'm late," Bobbi commented to her teacher, Mr. Diamond. "I got... erm, backtracked."

"Sit down, young lady," Mr. Diamond remarked, pointing to her seat, "And  
I don't want you to be late again."

Mr. Diamond, or Mark Diamond, as you know him, went to MIT and graduated, and went back to Stony Brook to teach 8th grade Science.  
Bobbi sat down reluctantly and took out her notbook. After class, Bobbi took Francesca outside.

"What are you doing?" she asked Bobbi, "We're going to get in trouble!"

"We're meeting my great-grandfather," Bobbi told her.

"What? That old oof? He's insane! I've heard those stories he tells you, flying off to these 'terricstories' or whatever..."

"They're territories."

"Whatever. The point is, you want us to skip school to meet up with your loony grandfather? No way." 

"He said he's got icecream," Bobbi nodded convincingly.

"I'm there!" Francesca replied and walked down the empty street to  
Bobby's appartment.

Mark Diamond smiled and closed the curtain in which he was gazing upon them.

Bobbi got into the elevator and shot up to the 23 floor. She walked to appartment 4750 and knocked. "It's open," the raspy voice called. Bobbi opened the door and stepped inside along with Francesca.

"Have a seat," Bobby told them, gesturing towards the couch across from  
them.

"This was very hard for me when I found out," he started once they sat down, "and I don't want you guys to freak out either. "Follow me," he said walking to the door.

When Bobbi and Fransesca got up, he opened the door and let them out first. He walked them in the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Bobbi asked.

"We are going to the subway station, but not where you think. We're going to a part that hasn't been used in over 100 years. We're going to the flume."

"What's a flume?" Francesca asked Bobbi. "I think it's the thing my grandfather said he used to go to different territories," Bobbi said nervously.

"Are you kidding me!" Fransesca remarked, "There's no ice cream here,  
and your grandfather wants to take us to his loopy land? I'm not going!"  
Bobbi and Fransesca argued for a while on the way to the station, when Bobbi noticed something. It was faint at first, but the ring on Bobby's left finger started to glow slightly. It slowly because brighter and brighter.  
"That ring of yours, the one you used when you got married, why is it glowing?" Bobbi asked.

"You'll soon find out. Follow me," Bobby remarked softly into the dark and gloomy subway station.

"Stay close, and stay as close to the wall as you can," Bobby commanded, so they wouldn't touch the third rail. They walked down for about 30 minutes and eventually reached the door with the flume. Suddenly, Bobbi heard a growl.

Apparently, Bobby heard it too, because he said, "Bobbi, come with me. Fransesca, use this," he paused for a second and handed her a pen," to teleport back to your home and wait there. Oh, and take this," he took out two rings and handed them to both of them.

Fransesca knew that the pen teleported. She then asked, "What will I be waiting for?"

"You'll be waiting for the ring to glow, and soft music to play. When it does, lay the ring down and wait. We have to go, Bobbi." the growling got louder and louder until they could see the dogs. "Teleport now!" Bobby yelled.

Fransesca teleported and Bobbi folowed her great-grandfather into the room. She quickly shut the door, and realized that the room was small.

"Those dogs are going to kill us! This door's not strong, and there's nowhere we can go!"

"Oh, yes there is," Bobby replied.

"Where?" Bobbi asked. Bobby then smiled. "Cloral!" he yelled, and they were off.

Cloral  
Hey, Fran. You'll never believed what's happened to me, and all in one day.

Actually, I don't know how long it's been since I've seen you. My grandfather says That time is different for every territory. He says that it could be a month on one territory and 10 years on another; it's kind of confusing. 

Anyway, I don't have time to tell you about that, what I need to write about is Victor Dane.

When I last saw you, I entered that tiny room and shut the door behind me. My grandfather yelled a name, 'Cloral,' I think it was. Suddenly, I could hear music. It was very faint at first, but it became louder and louder.

The beautiful notes are very hard to explain... even though they are all jumbled up, they make the most perfect of light sounds. When I looked towards where the music was coming from, I saw a blue light coming towards me. I closed my eyes and winced because I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I wish I hadn't.

I opened them about a minute later, to see what seemed like my grandfather and I floating in space. It wasn't space, really; more like a mixture of our clouds and and space.

About 30 seconds later, my grandfather said, "Hold your breath!" I wasn't sure what he meant until we were dropped off into a pool of water.

When I came up from the water, I looked around at my surroundings. It seemed we were in an underground cavern, about the size of two tennis courts. There were thousands of green, leafy vines that grew right out of the stone and draped over the rocks like a curtain.

"Isn't this the place you described in your story?" I asked him. "This, is Cloral," he said, snapping off a small yellow thing that looked like some sort of fruit. He handed it to me.

"Eat this," he said to me, "and put those clothes on." He pointed to clothes in the corner. There were two sets, and they were the strangest sets of clothes I had ever seen.

I reluctantly took a bite of the fine smelling fruit. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted! "What is this?" I asked.

"It's a Grendim, but there's not time for that. You need to put those clothes on. Chop, chop."

Typical grandpa, always trying to rush things. I quickly dressed into the suit that fit me perfectly. I slipped the slippers on, and ran across a helmet.

The helmet looked like the ones astronauts wear, but smaller. It had a small gizmo attached to the back of it that looked like a silver harmonica. I slipped it off and was awestruck when it slowly started to change shape! I yanked it off.

"What was that?" I asked. My grandpa laughed. "Clorians, they are way advanced. They have some incredible technology.

"What was it doing?" I asked, aggrivated.

"It was forming to your head. It will stop as soon as it has perfectly fit your head. Don't worry, it's safe. My Uncle got me to wear it, and I'm fine, aren't I?"

I decided to put it on. 'This is a dream, anyway,' I thought, 'It can't do anything to me.' When I slipped it on, it took the shape of my head. My grandfather changed, too, and I asked when he was done, "How do we get out of here?"

Once again, he smiled. "Going down!" He said and dived into the water. I sighed, and did the same.

How was I supposed to know that I could breathe with that helmet?

When we had jumped, I held my breath for as long as I could. I wasn't sure what the helmet could do; it could make me breath in poison for all I knew. 

Apparently my grandfather noticed, because he told me to breath. I didn't until I couldn't hold it any longer. I took a deep breath.

It was just like normal air. On earth, the tanks are filled with helium and make you sound strange when you come up. With these tanks, not only do they take in the exact amout of oxygen you need, you can talk perfectly through them.

"Where are we going?" I asked my grandfather.

"We're going to find out what's going wrong with this territory. Now, I remember what was wrong with it when I was younger, about your age, and when I found out that the entire territory was underwater."

"Wait, the entire territory is underwater?" I asked, "What, are they fish?"  
My grandfather lauged. I was starting to get impatient with him. "That was my first thought when I arrived here. Come on. stay close to me, and be careful of the quigs." 

"Quigs?" I said, swimming to the top. "Bobbi, you have to come with me. They're probably not even here at this time of day, but if they are, you've got to swim as fast as you can, and I can keep them away for as long as I can. Got it?"

I could not believe what he was saying. Of course, he told me in his stories that quigs were all different for each territory, and that the creatures were very dangerous. He wanted me to swim without fear of them coming?

"I'm not saying I want you to be fearless," he said to me, almost reading my mind, "But you have to understand that if thos shark quigs get to us, that that was the way it was meant to be."

That was the last thing he ever said to me, because just then, a quig came and killed my grandfather.

I couldn't believe it. I had been taken to a distant territory, and my grandfather had gotten eaten by a quig. Great day, huh?

As I write this, I am laughing. Yes, laughing. Right now you are probably thinking, 'What? She's laughing after her grandfather was eaten?' so, let me explain it.

I watched the quig and noticed something. In my grandfather's stories, he had always said specifically that all quigs have yellow eyes. This one didn't. The sharklike creature had very lightblue eyes, and strangely enough, it had a helmet on, like the one I had.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, the quig started changing form, and it seemed to melt into a handsome guy. Freaky, no?

When the strange process was over I looked at the guy and my jaw practically dropped. He had slick brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. he was about my age, give or take a year, and was very muscular.

The guy smiled and my grandfather suddenly appeared next to him. "What the hel?" I asked, dumbfounded. Suddenly, my grandfather burst out laughing. "Hey, James, how's it going?" he asked, shaking Jame's hand. "I'm okay," James replied. "Who is this?" James asked, pointing towards me.

"Oh, this is Bobbi, she's the new traveler," my grandfather said to him.

I was stunned. Traveler? I'm a traveler? He never told me that!

"I'm a traveler?" I asked him.

"Oh, I never mentioned that, did I?" my grandfather exclaimed, "Well, we'll all talk about this over some sniggers. We must hurry, before real quigs arrive. Chop chop! James, you have the vehicles?"

"As always," James said smiling. he pressed a button on what seemed like a remote control, and two vehicles came spurting towards us. "I wasn't expecting two of you, so Bobbi will have to ride with you, Pendragon."

My grandfather jumped onto the vehicle and I jumped on behind him, nervous. "Hold on!" he yelled, pressing on the throttle hard.

That thing was the fastest thing I had ever been on. It seemed like we were going over 100 miles an hour. My grandfather was laughing, too, while I was freaking out.

Typical Grandfather.

It was the island that really got me freaking out.

We arrived about ten minutes later to the surface. Wow, we were far below... of course, we were mostly going straight forward, not up. We arrived at a boat that looked like it could seat about 5. "Climb in, kid," my grandfather said.

"Yes, grandfather," I replied.

"Oh, don't call me that," he said, "That makes me seem old... which I am. Call me Pendragon."

"Umm, that's going to be weird, but okay, Pendragon."

I climbed into the boat and sat down, waiting for them to get in. They did, leaving the vehicles in the water. I decided not to ask about the vehicles; I was already confused as is. James was the one that drove the boat. "Buckle up, and hold on!" He called behind him. I quickly took the seat belt on the left side of me, which strangely enough, looked and felt like seaweed.

"This won't hold me in!" I said, pulling it up. I buckled in anyway, because it was better than nothing.

Might I say that James is not the best driver? As soon as I buckled in, he sped off. We were going even faster than we were on the other vehicles, which looked like motorcycles. I held on to the seat, hoping I wouldn't fall out.

When I saw where we were going, my draw dropped.

I found out where the people on this territory lived. Oh, there were people on the territory all right. They didn't live under or on the water, though; they lived above it. no kidding. This race of people are very, very advanced; because what I saw when we came closer was an island floating above water.

Why is it that I was chosen as a traveler? I have no idea. Yes, this is, well, was, a wonderful territory, but that doesn't mean that I want to be here. Heck, I'm not the best athlete, I'm not a brainiac, and I'm not all that strong. So why me?

I pondered this as we drew closer to the hunk of floating land. Suddenly, I could feel the boat slowly lift out of the water.

Remember how I said that James was a bad driver? Here's why. I suddenly saw a dock, and as we drew closer, I realized that James was not slowing down. "James!" I yelled, "Stop! We're going to crash!"

"I've done this a million times," he replied, "Don't worry." When we were about 20 yards away, he hit the brakes and we were thrown forward from the sudden slowing down. 'We're not going to make it,' I thought in my head, and I was right. The boat skidded the side of the dock, and I hit my head against the boat. hard.

Bystanders were looking at us, apparently aggrivated. I unbuckled and stood up after Pendragon and James did the same. It was time to explore the biggest city of Cloral.

"Follow me," Pendragon told me. I reluctantly followed. Grandfather walked off the boat first, then James did, and he helped me off (Did I mention he is really strong?). When I looked up towards the massive city, I was flabberghasted.

First of all, The people on the island, Grallion, as I found out it was called, are very peaceful. Everyone helps everyone. The first thing I saw was someone falling down carrying what seemed to be a giant basket of food. Immediately, about 10 people ran to him to gather the food, put it back in the basket, and help him up.

When I actually looked towards the city, I saw that nothing was made of Metal. I'm not sure what it was, fiberglass, plastic, I don't know.But all the walkways, supports, gurders, and even the machines looked to be made of the same kind of strange, lightweight material. I guess it makes sense, though; when everything has to float, you have to use lightweight material.

"What do they do here?" I asked Pendragon, "Do they work, or fish, what?"

"Each of these vast cities has a purpose," was hhis response, "Some manufacture, others grow food, some mine raw materials, some are finanical centers."

"Well, which one is this?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"See for yourself," he replied.

After climbing a long flight of stairs, we reached a door to the main surface. We opened it and stepped to the surface. It was unbelieveable.  
Grallion was huge. I felt as if I was on dry land! This wasn't dry land, though. I knew it, after having been below.

What really shocked me was what lay ahead of me, stretching for as far as I could see, was farmland. Acre upon acre of flowering plants, fruit trees, and vines heacy with colorful vegtables.

Grallion was a giant, floating farmland!

Pendragon laughed. "That was my expression when I first arrived here," He told me. "I wish I could explore it with you, but we have more important things to do."

He followed James, and I followed him, stepping past many people, apparently on a lunch break. About five minutes later, we arrived at a door. James opened it, and we all walked inside.

The appartment wasn't actually all that exciting; two rooms, a bathroom, a living room. Do you remember that hotel we stayed at when we went to Disneyworld? Yeah, it was like that.

We sat (well, I sat) down at the wooden table, seated on a chair, awaiting what was to happen next. They sat down as well.

There was an awkward silence, as they both looked at me. My eyes wandered to and from both of them and around the room.

It was James that spoke first.

"I remember when I found out," he started, "and my reaction. I didn't want to leave Cloral, my home, my family. It was so difficult for me, to find out that I had to save the universe and its residents with 8 other people..."

I cut him off. "Wait, 8? I thought there were 10 territories, that only makes 9."

"That's what I was getting to," He said, calmly, "I think it's time we told you about; Victor Dane."

"Do you remember," Pendragon exclaimed to me, "When I told you about Saint Dane, and how there was a turning point for each territory?"

"Yes," I replied.

"And how he was trying to reverse the turning point for the worse,"

I felt my eyes narrow, thinking about someone that could be so cruel that he tried to create chaos for everyone, and everything.

"Yes," I managed to push out.

"You obviously know that he was pushed off a cliff on second earth in 2007, I believe, when he stole all the coal and oil from factories and the sites in which they were drilled. He hid them, so we did not have any electricity, cars, or factories for making things. It was very hectic."

"Now we don't use oil and coal anymore," I said to him, "we use solar and geothermal energy."

"Yes, but then, we didn't use them often. We had yet to capture the energy of light and put it to use in cars. We mostly used electricity. A war was started between continents. The War of the E, we called it then, but you know it as World War III. We all suspected each other, and The president even wanted to use nuclear bombs against the other continents. Too bad he didn't realize that we couldn't use them because we didn't have energy to power them up," Pendragon chuckled.

"So what happened?" I asked him. You know that there was a war, but apparently no one really knew what happened. I guess since my grandfather, Pendragon, was there, and he knew the culprit, he's probably the only person living on earth that does.

"Well," he began again, "I caught up with Saint Dane on a cliff. It was all a trap, he told me, and he said he was going to kill me in the one place I had treasured the most. That cliff was the place I had planned to propose to your grandmother, you know, and he knew it too.

"Unfortunately for him, he had told me that he had hidden the oil in the one place no one would suspect. I figured it was underground, because no one would look there. However, I had had out the ring behind my back, because your grandmother was with me. I felt the stone, and realized something. I took it out, and looked at the stone. It was dark and black, which when I had bought it, it was silver and caught the light of stars.

"You remember, when I told you that he could shapeshift, of course? It was only then that I realized he could shapeshift other things as well. 'You're plan has been revealed,' I called to him, and I threw the ring at his feet. oddly enough, the yelling had caused a rockslide, because I could hear the clanging of rocks falling towards us. I grabbved your grandmother and pulled her to the side, protecting her. Fortunately for All of Halla, or the universe, as you know it, Saint Dane was pushed off by a falling boulder.

"After the rockslide, I dug through the small pile of gravel and found the ring. I leaned down on my knee and proposed to your grandmother. And she said yes."

"My grandmother," I exclaimed, still sort of letting the story sink in, "Isn't that the person you said was the traveler of Zadaa?"

Pendragon smiled. "Yes," He replied, "she was a wonerful woman. Anyway, I need to tell you about Victor Dane. You see, Saint Dane had a son, who was destined to be the next traveler. He was born as soon as Saint Dane died. I have a theory," he paused for a second, "I think that Saint Dane is the past life of Victor Dane."

I think I'll end this journal here. It's getting late, and tomorrow is a big day. Right now I'm laying down on the couch, and according to my grandfather, I have to hold the journal up above the ring I have (Which is supposed to be laying on the ground) and say, 'second earth!' and this will be sent to you. I'm about to do just that.

As my grandfather would say,  
And so we go.

End of Journal #1

* * *

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this so I'd like some feedback. Please let me know if you would like me to continue. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Second Earth

Francesca wandered through the empty hallway, late for class. She was a laid back kind of girl with long black hair, usually in front of her eyes and glasses. She didn't really like her eyes, even though they were a stunning blue, and everyone loved them. She was timid, and lazy.

She snuck in her classroom as the teacher wrote on the blackboard in the front of the class. "Late again, Ms. Mitchel?" Mr. Diamond said, continuing to write on the board, streaking the chalk softly and lazily across it.

"Sorry, Mr. Diamond," Francesca said timidly, "I woke up in the morning, and when I walked outside, there was this huge bear! So I had to run away, but when I turned around, there was this king cobra! So I was trapped. And-" Mr. Diamond cut her and the laughing class off by saying, "Sorry, Francesca, but you know the drill. Three consecutive tardies means-"

"In school suspension and after school detention," Francesca replied, cutting him off and standing up, "I'm going."

She walked out the door, slumped over.

For some strange reason, an abandoned bathroom on the third floor on the way to ISS was beckoning to her. Confused and in a daze, she walked in, setting her things on the counter and taking off the ring to wash her hands.

Suddenly, the ring started to glow. A strange flow of musical notes could be heard, coming from the ring distinctly.

Place the ring on the floor and wait, she recalled from Bobbi's grandfather. She picked the ring up, and felt the ring expanding to the size of her hands. She laid the ring on the ground and waited.

It was time for Francesca to read Bobbi's first journal.

Cloral

I have a problem, Francesca.

Wow, so much has happened since I sent my last journal. I thought my life needed more excitement. Trust me, Francesca; this is not the excitement I had in mind. You never know what you are going to miss until it's gone. I guess I should start at the beginning.

Pendragon told me it might be a good idea for me to work in one of the farms picking fruit, so I could listen to the gossiping of nearby residents. Me being the lazy person that I am, I couldn't help but complain to him a bit about it. But, nevertheless, I prepared myself for my first day of work.

I can honestly say it wasn't near what I thought it was going to be. The first thing I hear in my head when I think about manual labor is a bunch of poor people in rags lifting heavy stuff and picking food all day without much to drink or eat.

This was quite the opposite. It was coo, so nobody got too sweaty, and there were actually people that came around and gave us water and food. The best part was they were happy to do this. This culture seems to love their job, no matter how exciting or boring it is.

So all day we picked fruit. For weeks nothing exciting really happened. Every once in a while I would hear a conversation next to me, something about land territory—I don't know exactly. Apparently there were arguments about who should control it.

So after a while I decided to tell Bobby (it's really weird to call my grandfather Bobby, just so you know) about the conversations I heard about it.

"What, exactly, did they say?" he asked me.

"I don't remember exactly. Something about the diplomats wanting to split it up so it was different territories instead of one entity. That's all I heard."

"Bobbi, I need you to learn more about this. Why don't you try to make friends with the people that had the conversation?"

So I did. I started listening to conversations and jumping in if I could.

"You know," started one girl, "I think that the Mewdon competition will be really exciting. I hope I can try out for it this year."

"I know," said another. "I wish I could, but I sprained my ankle. There's no way I could do it."

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is the Mewdon competition?" I asked.

"Are you serious? It's only the most important festival of the year! Are you new here? My name is Shellie."

"And I'm Messily."

"My name's Bobbi," I replied.

"Pleased to meat you, Bobbi. Basically the Mewdon competition is this huge festival where everyone on Grallion watches men and women compete against each other to win the Mewdon cup. I've always watched it, but I've never gotten to compete in it. I've been training since I was 3. If you win, you have eternal glory and a spot on the council of Grallion."

So this competition seemed really important to these people. "So basically you win some athletic tournament and get to be on the council for an entire group of people?"

They both gave me strange looks. "No, Bobbi, this isn't just athletic. They test your strength, your intelligence, your dignity, everything. And no one gets to see the council, we just know what they rule. As soon as you win the competition, our God grants that person powers. No one except the council knows what they are."

"That sounds really cool," I replied as calmly as I could. As soon as my work was done, I was going to run straight to Bobby. Whoever this bad guy was, I knew he would be competing in the Mewdon cup.


End file.
